Never forget your promise
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Mana and Kisara are brought back to earth to find the memories of Pharaoh Atem, the ones that he couldn't find. But what happens when Atem forgets a promise he made to Mana, will she forgive him or get him back?Will they find his memories and when they find his memories, will they leave or do they stay? If they leave they can't ever comeback. I'm bad at summaries please R & R


_**Authoress Note : Ok a lot of people are going to hate me for this and I'm sorry. Yes I know I have like three other stories that I'm still writing but hey if I have an idea I need to write. Plus I'm determined to make a vaseshipping since it's one of my fave shippings. This was suppose to be a one shot but then I realized it would be one hell of a long one shot so...it's going to have chapters! Exciting stuff! I promise I will update the other three stories in a little while it's just that it all on my computer and my dad's using it since my cousin broke his computer. (she's two lucky thing, if she breaks something no one can yell at her) **_

A promise made should never be broken right? WRONG! Or at least that's what seventeen year old Mana Hanson thought as she cried into her best friend Kisara's shoulder.

It had been three months since they came back to earth to find the rest Pharaoh Atem's memories, the ones that he could not recover, the reason he had decided to stay on earth until he could find them. He no longer shared a body with Yugi but had one of his own, he could still sense Yugi's thoughts and feelings however. But with Yugi's thoughts and feelings he had forgotten who he loved. Back in Egypt he had fallen in love with Mana and much to her horror, he couldn't remember that, now he was dating Serenity.

Kisara wasn't much better when she found out that her Seto was being chased by thousands of girls across the globe, as if Ancient Egyptian girls hadn't been enough! Of course Seto never actually agreed to be with one of them, but even with that in mind the fangirls were determined to make him like them. They had thrown a fit when they found out that the handsome CEO had fallen for a mysterious girl with white waist length hair that had a blue sheen to it, blue eyes and pale skin. Kisara was now guarded by a security team of five with whom she had become friends with much to Seto's surprise. But there was a difference in the girls problems, Seto remembered Kisara and his promise to her, while Atem couldn't remember the promise that could recover all of his memories, including the wedding between his High Priest and Priestess.

As Mana continued her crying Kisara softly whispered encouraging thoughts to her, but none of it worked. Mana felt as though her heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds. Even her own brother Mahad and his girlfriend Ishizu weren't able to mend her broken heart, they finally settled on keeping Atem as far away from Mana as possible. Not that it helped. Mana's heart grew colder and colder from heartbreak, Kisara could sense the change in her and felt helpless since she still respected the Pharaoh and forcing him to date someone was just...wrong. Seto had offered to punch Atem if it made Mana feel better but Kisara punched him instead saying that he wasn't helping. Needless to say watching Kisara punch her well built fiancé had made Mana smile, she even grinned when Seto clutched his arm in pain.

Mana started to get up and Kisara stared at her surprised.

"Well I can't every well mop forever, can I?"

"I suppose not, but are you sure you want to go outside? You might see him." Kisara warned.

"Well he's moved on so it's time for me to do the same!" Mana said with a determined look in her eyes.

"What are you planning?" Kisara stared at her worried.

"You'll see." Mana sang with a evil tone.

"Uh oh."

Seto halfway fell over as the door he had been leaning on opened, he almost lost his balance again when he saw a determined Mana and his frightened fiancée.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I think she's about to start an all out war." Kisara gulped.

"Want to go take shelter?" Seto joked.

"Never thought you'd back out of a fight. What has five thousand years done to you?" Kisara smirked.

"Made me love you more." Seto replied kissing Kisara's cheek.

"Good answer."

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS I HAVE A BOYFRIEND HUNT TO START!" Mana yelled from the front door.

"Oh shit." the couple groaned.

As they made their way down the stairs they heard Mana mumbled quietly. "And I already know who to start with."

The two looked at each other, Kisara had a worried expression while Seto had a huge smirk and a feeling he knew who was going to be attacked first.

After a little search and a little hacking (courtesy of Seto), the three of them found themselves on the boys side of the campus. Mana ran up the stairs while Seto and Kisara waited in the little lobby section. It wasn't until Mana came running downstairs with a huge smirk on her face that even Seto started to feel uneasy.

"Mana...are you sure this is a good idea?" Kisara asked.

"No, but I gotta try!" Mana laughed.

Seto gripped onto Kisara's hand a little tighter as if he expected her to be the one in trouble, but considering who they were dealing with she might as well be.

"Now you two can leave, I got everything I need." Mana urged them out the door.

"Wanna go home then?" Kisara asked Seto, after arguing with Mana for a bit.

"I think so." he grinned kissing her.

As they left Mana felt her old self return and the urge to yell something embarrassing at them took over her common sense.

"DONT GET PREGNANT!"

Kisara turned bright red and sent a couple of swears towards Mana, which were followed by a pretty pissed off Seto's comments. Mana giggled and made a heart with her hands, to which Kisara responded with the middle finger. Rolling her eyes Mana started wondering whether or not her idea was good or not, she knew that her new boyfriend had a huge crush on Joey's little sister. Whatever, she'd just have to pray that his feelings didn't get in the way of her plan. With a quick look in the mirror Mana realized that she was in no state to go on a date. Running into the washroom she grabbed a magazine off the shelf, it wasn't until she looked at the picture that she remembered that she was on the boys side of campus which meant if there was a picture of a girl there are only three ways to describe her. Slutty, Hooker or Famous. So in other word this magazine wouldn't be the best thing to look through. Mana finally decided to use her memory to pick out something to wear. Closing her eyes she imagined a green dress that looked exactly like the one she had worn in Ancient Egypt. Once she was dressed she checked her make up and grinned, perfect. Skipping outside, Mana noticed her date standing there looking cute, his brown hair still spiked up and styled to perfection.

"Hello Tristan. Are you ready?" Mana grinned.

"I...yeah I'm ready...you look...Wow!" Tristan stuttered.

"Well thank you." Mana nodded. "You don't look bad yourself."

"This? Oh I just threw it on..." Tristan shrugged.

Mana rolled her eyes, all guys are the same they pretend not to care about how they look when in fact they probably spend more time at the mirror than some girls.

"Let's go. Oh is it okay if Serenity and Atem tag along with us?" Tristan asked.

"I don't care." Mana grinned, but in her head she couldn't wait to set her plan into action.

_**Authoress Note : good? I don't know this is off whim and it's my first vaseshipping so I don't know if it's good or not. I added blueshipping because well its amazing and I find the two of them really cute together. Oh and the reason I put Atem and Serenity together is because of Tristan, I mean if Serenity didn't have a boyfriend I don't think Tristan would try to get another girl. Until next time please review. Even individuals who don't have an account just review. Thank you! 3 **_


End file.
